


Spark Saves Your Life

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rescue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: You get hurt in the wilderness and Spark saves you.





	Spark Saves Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making it so reader could be male or female. F/M is just natural to me but I've seen a lot of guys that love Spark too. So I'm trying! I read over it and I think I took out all the bits that made it specifically a female reader. Now it can be any gender the reader wants!

You should have listened to that inner voice when it told you not to come out this far by yourself. Being a trainer for so long and being part of Team Instinct, you should have trusted that bad feeling and went back. But you were too determined to keep going forward. Now you were at the bottom of a very steep hill that looked more like a cliff.

Pain shot through you when you moved any part of your body. The backpack you had slid off and landed just out of your reach. This sucked because your pokeballs and your phone were inside. 

With a determined huff, you reached out again and screamed in pain. Moving your arms or legs made your spine hurt beyond belief. Inside, that voice was talking again and it was telling you to be still. You made sure to listen to it this time.

'Do not move. Do not panic. Think.'

Okay, you couldn't move, it was still daylight. Not many people came out this far and you were sure no one could hear you if you cried out for help. But wait! You had one pokeball on your necklace, your first and most loyal Pokemon.

"Stormy...!" You started crying her name. The pokeball vibrated and to your surprise, the Eevee came out on her own, "Stormy, can you pull my backpack to me, please?"

The Eevee already seemed to be one step ahead of you, teeth grabbing hold of your bag and dragging it to you. She struggled to unzip it but as soon as it was opened, she dug around until she gently grabbed your phone in her mouth. When she gave it to you, you nearly cried while thanking her. 

Luck was not on your side, the phone was dead and you had used up all of the portable chargers. None of the Pokemon you had were able to heal in any way at all and moving hurt so bad. This was not how you thought the day would turn out.

"Stormy, I can't move." The Pokemon licked your forehead and curled around your head in a protective manner, "The phone is dead. I can't call anyone. Stormy, you need to go get help, okay?"

The Eevee whined pitifully, looking down at you with wide eyes. You knew she understood you, she just didn't want to leave you alone.

"Find someone and bring them to me, okay little love?"

With a nod, she took off and you were alone. It helped you relax a bit when the wind blew. By the way it felt, it would definitely storm later. Surely Stormy would be back by then. Thinking back to when you fell, you remembered hearing, as well as feeling, something rip. It was painful but you weren't exactly sure what it was. Other than your back, you felt pain in your ankle. It was going to be a long day...

You must have dozed off because you opened your eyes, after feeling a drop of water on your nose, to see the sun was completely hidden behind the clouds. The rumble of thunder reached your ears and you sighed. Of course you loved storms, you lived for them and often got to close to the worst ones just to simply admire the beauty. But being unable to move, in an open space during one was not a comforting thought. The rain fell hard within a few seconds. You were just thankful your backpack was waterproof. Your clothes, on the other hand, were not. Not to mention, the area you were laying in was becoming a thick mud puddle. You were unable to move and became covered in thick brown mud. In a desperate attempt to get out of the area, you quickly flung yourself into your front, screaming from the pain. If you could just drag your way forward a few inches, you could get to a more shallow end. The short crawl felt like miles away and you just collapsed face first into the mud. You were now at that point of giving up. The only thing that kept you hanging on was Stormy.

Time passed and the rain eased up to a light drizzle but the thunder was still as loud as ever. If your internal clock was correct, it was almost time for the sun to set. It started getting dark when you thought you heard someone running towards you.

"Hey! Trainer!" It was a guy's voice.

You recognized Stormy's purrs and relief flooded through you. She had managed to find help.

"This looks pretty bad. Trainer, are you conscious?"

"Uh huh..."

"Just hold on." His hands rambled in a bag and you felt him touch you again, "This is going to hurt but there is no way around it. Brace yourself..."

He rolled you over and you screamed loud. You were being lifted up in his arms. Everything kept fading in and out, "I should have listened to that voice inside..."

"Voice?"

"My instincts were screaming for me not to go... I didn't listen... So stupid..."

"Don't worry about that right now. We're getting help."

His voice was so soothing, it made you want to curl up against him and go to sleep.

"Try to stay awake, trainer." Pain shot through you and you tensed up with a loud groan, "What's your name and team?"

You gripped his jacket and buried your face in his neck. He was warm and you were wet and freezing, "Y/n... Team Instinct..."

"How old are you?" 

"(Your age)"

He was determined to keep you talking while he half ran with you in his arms, "Your Eevee really cares about you. Did you raise her?"

"Yes." You kept your answers short now but as long as you were still speaking, that was good enough for him.

"Almost there, hold on."

"Trying..."

"Stay strong, believe in yourself. I know you can do this, stay awake."

"I'm so tired though..."

"You can rest in a bit, I promise. Just hold on..."

You heard doors opening and you were placed on something. Whoever had been carrying you stroked your hair out of your eyes and began talking to several other figures around you. You gave in to sleep after that. Everything and everyone around you was so loud. Fading in and out for the longest time, sleep finally came to you and you were able to rest.

When you opened your eyes, you were in a rather small room. It wasn't fancy but all the basic needs were there. Your backpack was on the chair beside the bed on top of fresh clothes that were folded up. The pain was still there but no where near as bad. Someone must have bathed you and bandaged you up. Your Eevee happily jumped up on the bed when she saw you awake, licking your face happily.

"Hey, Stormy! Thank you so much for helping me!" You nuzzled against her, "Where are we? How long was I out? The guy that saved me, I need to thank him. Is he still around?"

The Pokemon gave you a nod. The blanket was pulled away from you and you saw your ankle in a brace. Around your chest and belly were thick bandages. Although you were uncomfortable with the thought of someone undressing you and bandaging you up, leaving you under a blanket in just your undies, you were alive. You pulled on the black shorts and yellow shirt with your team symbol on the front that had been laid out for you. Not bothering with shoes at all, you opted to just stuff the socks inside the sneakers and carry them. You opened the door and looked outside. 

This place...

It was one of the gyms that trainers were able to stay at. One section was full of small rooms like tiny apartments. Walking out, you saw this was the exact place you were trying to get to in the first place. Your Eevee licked your leg and jumped up and down, telling you to follow her. 

"Are you taking me to the guy that helped me?" You received a nod from your Pokemon companion so you followed until you were in the gym of the building. There stood a guy with blonde hair, back to you. When he turned around, you saw his smile form on his face.

"Hey! Trainer! You're up!" His voice was happy, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore."

"That's to be expected." He moved closer to you, "Whoa, without all the mud on you, you're very attractive!"

You blushed, "Ah... T-thank you. Also, Thank you for helping me out there too."

"It was no problem at all. I couldn't leave you there and let you bleed to death!"

You then realized who he was! This was Spark, your team leader! You had never actually met him before.

"Team leader Spark?"

"Yeah? Just call me Spark." He seemed to notice the sudden nervousness in you, "You alright?"

"Ah, yes. Just trying to figure out how I feel about my team leader saving my life."

His hands were held up and his smile formed into a nervous one, "Don't act any different around me! I'm a team leader but I'm also a friend to other trainers."

"Okay."

"So... You want to go to dinner with me?"

"Huh? That was quick." Your cheeks turned bright red, "I... Ah... Well... You did save me. Yes. Yeah, I will."

"Awesome! Tomorrow?"

You nodded. This was not how you were expecting the day to end...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't horrible. I'm sorry if I wasted your time x.x


End file.
